OHNO I'm stuck in Power Rangers Ninja Storm
by Randomchick1500
Summary: Kaylee has always been a Power Ranger fan, but what happens when she is just relaxing at home being a teenager, then gets into the new world of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Power Rangers Ninja Storm , just my OC **

...

"AWESOME!" I yelled. Today was a rerun of my favorite show Power rangers Ninja Storm. So, though I'm a 16 teenage girl, I'm screaming at the screen to ' do this' and 'do that'. I was a HUGE Power Ranger when I was a kid, so naturally... nothing has changed. As I sat there I realized that I was not dressed but in my PJ's.

So I ran upstairs and went to the big pile of shirts and pants and found black supper skinny, skinny jeans and a red Blood on the Dance Floor t-shirt. So I walked to the bathroom and took a quick about 10 minute shower, got out and got dressed and looked in the mirror and saw a young girl around 16, she was about 5'5 and athletically built. She had boy-shirt, jet black hair with a bright red streak across the middle, she was a good peach color. This girl had beautiful bright blue eyes and a bright smiling face. I realized, this girl was me. Kaylee Espo,

As I was saying, I ran downstairs, and put on Power Rangers Ninja Storm on, again, my favorite episode:There's No "I" In Team. As I was watching it,I pocketed my Ipod touch, grabbed my Iphone 4s and started texting one of my friends

That's when the screen of the TV went all weird, like it went all green and white and red, like colors of a rubix before I realized what was happening, I was gone out of my living room and into the...TV? I was flying through what felt at lightspeed,then BAM! I hit the ground.

"Ow" I said, That's when I got up slowly, dusted myself off and looked around, and realized I was in a forest. It looked like there wasn't someone's house for miles.

"Oh mother of all cheese, where am I" I whispered to myself. I jumped to the sky as I heard arguing. So I jumped behind a tree and tried to control my breathing

"well, Dustin, if you wouldn't have to ride so late,we** _might_ **have been on time, for our ninja training" I heard a female voice saying

My eyes went as round as plates when I realized who was talking, but I wouldn't believe it, Well who would. The voice I heard was Tori Hanson, from Power Rangers Ninja Storm. At first I was thinking 'OK maybe I was just imaging it, or maybe it someone who sounds like her'. So I looked around the tree and saw three figures, of course it made my heart beat faster because what I saw was Tori, Shane, Dustin. People who I thought I'd never, ever see. They were walking when the got to a little pond the walked... on top of it? into the waterfall and disappeared.

"Whoa" I said as I stepped out from behind the tree and brushed a leave of my shoulder and started after them, then stopped

"Why would I go after them,"I thought out loud "They don't know me, and probably won't want me there, because I'm technically a civilian."

So I just started walking the opposite way they came, hoping I can find blue bay harbor. What I didn't know is that I was going to have the ride of my life in this place.


	2. Chapter 2

Reminder** I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm just my OC**

I was walking, what seemed like FOREVER, before I finally found Blue Bay Harbor. I checked my wallet and I had about 370 dollars in cash and my credit card,which I hoped I could use. Well, I'm in the year 2002 and I'm from the year 2012, So probably not.

"I need some way to get around" So I looked around and then, BOOM, it hit me. "Well, that one store, ummmm oh yeah Storm Chargers".

So I keep looking around and walking and looking and then, yep, found it. I walked into the store and wow it was cool.

"Hello, may I help you" said a female voice said

I spun around to meet the voice, It was Kelly. She was waiting for an answer so I replied

" Um, yeah, I'm looking for a good, durable, nice-looking, skateboard."

She thought for a moment and the with a twinkle in her eye said "then you've come to the right place" and motioned for me to follow her, as we were walking she showed my different boards till I stopped her on one beautiful skateboard.

"whoa, now that's a nice board" I said picking it up and admiring it. It had a white top deck with a purple dragon on the bottom deck with little yin and yang symbols.

Kelly smiled "you like it,huh" then she grabbed her notebook, looked at me and said with raised eyebrows "that's 178 dollars, you sure you got enough."

I fumbled with my wallet and pulled out 180 dollars as we walked to the cash resister. I handed it to her and told her to keep the change, grabbed my board and my recite and left.

...

somewhere in Blue Bay harbor

...

As I was riding to who knows where I spotted a skateboarding park

'Awesome' I thought 'time to show of my skills'

so I rode up to half pipe when two guys saw me.

"Hey girly, come to see us big guys do some big tricks" said one in a red helmet

"yeah, the little kid park is over there" said another in a blue helmet

"look" I said loudly "I bet I'm just as good as you losers, ha ha please,"

The two guys looked flustered and were being laughed at as people who were there, like twenty people

so the blue one said "It's on then," he looked around and then said "skating contest"

"ohoho it's so on" we shook hands and I grabbed my board and motioned for them to go first, so "Red" went first. He did some pretty weak stuff like kick-flips and 360' "Blue" went and did a Ollie over a bench, that's when it was my turn,

"watch out, boys, you're about to be blown away" I grabbed my board I heard them scoff, I smiled, then went to the half pipe and was getting some sick air then did an Airwalk to a 360 flip to kickback

(_**if you dont know what the tricks I used are, look it up on** _**Wikipedia**)

And as I landed I did a handstand on my board getting lots of "oohs" and " DANG!" and the typical " Wow". Then I hoped off, pushed the dumbstruck loser boys aside to see  
Shane, Dustin ,and Tori . I probably looked like a idiot starring, then Dustin patted me on the shoulder all calmly and then broke down and yelled "Dude that was AWESOME!"

"Well...thanks" I said, I felt my face go all hot.

"Ya" said Shane " like where did you get those sick tricks, like did Tony Hawk teach you"

"Naw, I taught myself thanks" I replied blushing deeper

"Whoa," the two guys said in allusion.

"Look, guys," said Tori stepping in between them "give the girl a break she looks flustered enough."

I smiled a thanks to her

"hey,"said Shane "you wanna hang for a bit"

"Ya, dude" Dustin replied drawing out "dude" for like a couple of seconds then slapping his friend in the chest "That would be awesome"

"No prob man," I replied we slapped high-fives "let's go"

We started walking and they started me questions like "where are you from" I answered Santa Cruz

"Wow then you must to lots of surfing then" asked Tori questionably

I thought for a moment with my pointer finger on my chin and then replied "Ya, a lot actually, I guess I'm pretty good" I probably looked really shy because I was so quiet.

That's when it happened that's when Kelzaks attacked. They surrounded us

"You better leave," Tori said "we'll get help"

"But...but, I want to stay and help" I said then

Tori looked like she was going to say something ,

But that's when they charged at us.

They got in their stances, and surprisingly...so did I.

I fought pretty good since I in karate and kick boxing and judo. So we are fighting and then when they were all defeated, I was all pumped, hopping up and down like I was ready to go into the ring

"Dude (pant) your pretty (pant) good" said Dustin clearly tired with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath

"Ya, a little too good."said Tori questionably

"Huh" said the two boys clearly dumbstruck

she huddles them up and quietly says

"Look, she just shows up, out of no where, beats up Kelzaks, then is not even tired, I think she's evil"

"Seriously, are you sure" asked Shane

"Not completely, but let's keep an eye on her"

They all agreed

I sat down pretending to be a little tired

"Dude, that was a work out." I said

"Ya, totally," raising a eyebrow

I pretended that I didn't hear them talking earlier so I was playing dumb.

That's when a monster came and hit me in the head and every thing went black


End file.
